Hybrid-electric vehicles include an engine and a traction battery to provide power to operate the vehicle. Propulsion is provided by the engine and electric machines coupled to the wheels through a transmission. An energy management system may operate the engine and electric machines in various operating modes to improve fuel economy. Further, the energy management system may operate the traction battery by charging and discharging to maintain a state of charge within a given range. The state of charge is typically managed by present operating inputs such as an accelerator pedal demand or brake pedal demand.